L-Drago Destructor F:S
L-Drago Destructor F:S (エルドラゴ デストロイ エフ：エス , Erudorago Desutoroi Efu: Esu) is an Attack-Type Beyblade released on April 23, 2011 by Takara-Tomy in Japan after Fang Leone 130W²D. It was featured in Beyblade: Metal Fury as the evolution of the Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, owned by the series' deuteragonist, the powerful Dragon Emperor, Ryuga. This Beyblade implements the 4D System and comes complete with the new "F:S" 4D Performance Tip, which changes its Performance Tip from HF to S''' when it's stamina is low. Its "L-Drago Destroy" Fusion Wheel is also the first to be constructed with the Metal Frame fitting over the Energy Ring as one unit. These parts can be arranged between two different performance modes with an unique attack option for each: Attack Mode and Absorb Mode. Takara-Tomy would later succeed the L-Drago Destroy F:S with the release of L-Drago Guardian S130MB. Hasbro released L-Drago Destructor LW105LF, in late 2012. It also released L-Drago Destroy F:S as part of the Hyperblades series in January 2013 and re-released it in the Beyblade Legends toyline in July–August 2014. Face Bolt: L Drago III The Face Bolt depicts Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. The design is similar to Meteo L-Drago's Face Bolt with the difference being a lighter blue hue. It also makes L-Drago show both of its hands to make it look more ferocious. The dragon is also more detailed than the other L-Drago Facebolts. Fusion Wheel: L-Drago Destructor * '''Weight: 44.33 grams This Metal Wheel is made up of two parts: a Core and a Metal Frame. Unlike other 4D Metal Wheels, the Core is made of rubber/plastic and sits below–rather than above–the Metal Frame, which comprises the bulk of the Metal Wheel. This follows the trend of the other L Drago Wheels. Metal Frame * Weight: 38.51 grams The Metal Frame is the largest part of the Metal Wheel and therefore makes the most contact with opposing Beyblades. Like previous L Drago Wheels, the three-sided Metal Frame is shaped to resemble three dragon heads. It is much wider, has larger gaps between each head, and is significantly heavier than each of the former L Drago Wheels, many of which were notorious for their extremely light weight. While made entirely of metal, it was given a gunmetal finish upon release. Its relief features some slight, jagged bumps instead of being very smooth, to create an overall fierce design. Core * Weight: 5.82 grams L-Drago Destroy's Core is made of PC (plastic) as well as PVC (rubber), continuing the trend started with Meteo L-Drago. It is comprised of six protrusions which act as the teeth and lower jaw for the dragon heads; all six contain rubber, but only three expose rubber on the outside, while the other three expose plastic. The rubber protrusions can assist in spin stealing from right-spin Beyblades. Like all 4D Metal Wheels, L-Drago Destroy features a mode-changing gimmick. It works by rotating the Metal Frame while the Beyblade is disassembled. The two Modes are: * Attack Mode: In this mode, the rubber protrusions on the Core are aligned with the front of the dragon heads on the Metal Frame. * Absorb Mode: In this mode, the Core is rotated 180° so that the plastic protrusions on the Core are aligned with the front of the dragon heads of the Metal Frame. Attack Mode is widely considered to be superior to Absorb Mode for Smash Attack. The rubber protrusions on the Core are covered for the most part by the dragon heads while in Absorb Mode, allowing for the plastic protrusions to make the most impact in combination with the Metal Frame. In Attack Mode, L-Drago Destroy can be considered an upgrade to the popular Lightning L-Drago, but it has since been outclassed generally by Metal Wheels like Blitz, Flash and VariAres. Use in Attack Customizations Though it has less pure Smash Attack power than Metal Wheels like Flash, Blitz and VariAres, what L-Drago Destroy does have is less Recoil. This can make it a somewhat more reliable choice to play against Stamina customizations, which do not necessarily require the same huge amount of brute force to be KOed as the force found in Blitz and VariAres. The customization MF L-Drago Destroy BD145MF can be used for this purpose; the reliability of L-Drago Destroy and the controllability of the MF Bottom combine to make a usable Smash Attacker versus lightweight and tall Stamina customs. = Attack: 6 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 - Absorb - 6 4D Bottom: Final Survive (F:S) *'Weight:' 5.7 grams Final Survive acts as a Hole Flat/Sharp, but is automatic, and uses centrifugal force to switch modes. Its a supposed upgraded version of the HF/S performance tip. At first it performs like a Hole Flat and then switch to a Sharp when it starts to lose its Stamina. The Final Survive 4D Bottom may also cause the Bey to crash on the stadium's walls so that it could hit the opposing Bey in the middle or anywhere else in the stadium. When switched to S with L-Drago Destructor's Absorb mode, it is supposed to become a powerful tank, because of L-Drago Destructor's left spinning ability and the rubber, it can steal spin from other beys. However, it does not absorb much on S mode as it has little friction to steal spin as it absorbs spin better on HF. It is supposed to be the opposite of F:D. Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 Overall The L-Drago series is known for having powerful Attack skills, and L-Drago Destroy lives up to this aspect, being commonly regarded as superior to Lightning L-Drago due to its increased weight, Attack range, and its more prominently exposed wings. L-Drago Destroy does not Spin Steal as well as Meteo L-Drago, so the latter should be used for a Spin-Stealing combos though. F:S is useless competitively, but L-Drago Destroy can be used in specific situations. L-Drago Destroy F:S is not a must-have, but it is nevertheless a welcomed addition to any collection. Beast The Beast form resembles a Chinese dragon, engulfed in orange flames. Special Moves *'Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight': Ryuga kept this Special Move from Meteo L-Drago. *'Dragon Emperor Life Destructor': Ryuga's new Special Move that was used to defeat Tsubasa's Earth Eagle in Showdown at the Tower of Babel!. It is also considered the ultimate move. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fury On Zarkan Island, an island in Indonesia, Ryuga gets confronted by Gingka and Co. Ryuga and Kyoya have a battle and he defeats Kyoya with his newly evolved L-Drago Destructor F:S, which he obtained after his Meteo L-Drago was hit by a piece of the Star Fragment. When battling Fang Leone, L-Drago was knocked into the island's volcano and caused it to grow even stronger because it was fused with the island's fiery lava. After defeating Kyoya, Gingka challenges him to a battle so he can help in the quest for the Legendary Bladers but ultimately, Gingka loses. He then battles Yuki and although Yuki seems to be winning, Ryuga manages to beat him. In Sagittario's Blow, Kenta battles Ryuga to prevent him from going back to the dark side. He loses, but inflicts a crack on L-Drago's face bolt in the process. When Ryuga faced Rago and Nemesis alone, he was defeated badly and L-Drago was severely damaged. Also, since L-Drago Destructor failed to protect Ryuga, Ryuga almost died. Now Ryuga has passed on his Beyblade's Star Fragment to Kenta's bey, which helped Flame Sagittario C145S evolve into Flash Sagittario 230WD. This caused Ryuga and L-Drago to disappear. They are now presumed deceased. Other Versions *'L-Drago Destructor DF105LRF Gold Armored Ver.': This version has a gold Energy Ring with a new engraved gold L-Drago Face Bolt design that is 3.5 grams heavier than original Face Bolt,but no can change modes. *'L-Drago Guardian S130MB': It is the evolved version of L-Drago Destroy F:S and was released with the Ultimate DX Set along with Duo Ice-Titan 230WD and Wing Pegasis 90WF. *'L-Drago Destroy F:S': This is a gold recolor of everything on L-Drago Destroy except for the Core, which is black. *'L-Drago Destructor F:S': The Hasbro Hyperblades version of L-Drago Destroy F:S. It has been recolored black and orange with a green core; there is also a Hyper Strike Battle set L-Drago Destroy that is recolored gold and green. *'L-Drago Destructor LW105LF': Hasbro's original L-Drago Destructor version. Gallery |-|Hasbro Legends Version= LDD-HHL_1.JPG LDD-HHL_2.JPG LDD-HHL_3.JPG LDD-HHL_4.JPG LDD-HHL_5.JPG LDD-HHL_6.JPG LDD-HHL_7.JPG LDD-HHL_8.JPG LDD-HHL_Weight.JPG Hasbro-TT Molds.JPG P4230431.JPG|Absorb Mode P4230430.JPG|Attack Mode P4230426.JPG P4230427.JPG P4230429.JPG|Side View P4230529.JPG|F:S Destroy Face.png|Face Bolt. l.JPG|L-Drago Destroy damaged |-|Recolor= L-DragoDestructorFS-Hyper-StrikeBattleSet.jpg|Recolour in the Hyper-Strike Battle Set |-|Packaging= L-drago destructor f s hyperblade.jpg|L-Drago Destructor F:S Hyperblade 8182P8lNhrL._SL1500_.jpg|Takara Tomy L-Drago Destroy F:S Front Cover 91Q+9Bl74tL._SL1500_.jpg|Takara Tomy L-Drago Destroy F:S Back Cover LDragoDestructorFSBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesPackaging.png|Beyblade Legends L-Drago Destructor (packaging) takara-tomy-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-108-l-drago-destroy-df7f8.jpg|Box Destroy_l-drago-1.jpg Ldrago destroy.jpg Bb108.jpg|Stats LDragoDestroyParts.PNG|Parts Ldragodestroyhorogium.jpg|L Drago Destroy F:S destroying Twisted Tempo 145WD Smmsd.PNG|Mode Change Destroy l-drago-3.jpg Ldrago destroy.jpg |-|Content= LDragoDestructorFSBeybladeLegendsHyperbladesContents.png|Beyblade Legends L-Drago Destructor (contents) Destre.jpg|Left Light Launcher ldragodestroyleftlaunch1.jpg|Light Launcher Ripcord Trivia *Final Survive is the only 4D bottom that does not end in Drive (D:D, F:D, B:D, X:D). *L-Drago Destroy can be hand spun against low attackers or have a weak launch when in Absorb mode and will steal spin until F:S switches from S to HF because the spin velocity becomes faster. Although, this is highly unlikely, if not improbable, as the S performance tip is a bad choice for spin stealing. * L-Drago Destroy has horrible spin stealing properties when the F:S switches to the Sharp performance tip due to having low amounts of friction. The best way L-Drago Destroy can win is if L-Drago has given the opposing bey a stadium out before it switches to the S performance tip. *L-Drago Destroy has been able to defeat Diablo Nemesis, even putting a crack in X:D in real life, in contrast to the anime. *L-Drago Destroy Metal Wheel works very well with the F:S bottom and can be able to defeat almost any Beyblade if used with the proper sliding shoot technique. *L-Drago Destroy has been shown to be a great Attack-Type Metal Wheel when in Attack Mode. The plastic reduces recoil greatly, and the three dragon heads on the Metal Frame have massive attack power. In Absorb mode it will be able to steal enough spin for a powerful counterattack. *Hasbro has released this Bey as L-Drago Destroy F:S, which will be a part of the Hyperblade series. It has a recolored black and orange along with a green core and a green F:S. *Hasbro's Hyper-Strike Battle Set recolor of L Drago Destroy F:S has the same colored Core as the regular Hyperblade variant. *Some variants of L-Drago Destroy F:S goes to Hole Flat then to Flat Sharp or Semi Defense Sharp to Sharp. *Final Survive has two different molds. One is from the original Takara Tomy L-Drago Destroy. This mold has the tabs protruding outwards more. The other mold was released by Sonokong, and it has the tabs built into the core piece. There is a little difference in the performance of the two molds, as the original mold stays in HF longer. *At some point the small teeth-like protrusions on the Fusion Wheel's Metal Frame will start to bend inward and start to push the rubber on the core down and eventually chip the rubber away. **But it's a different case in Attack Mode, as it will start to bend the plastic tongue-like protrusions and most likely breaks the plastic. *When the Sharp performance tip in F:S is worn down, it can perform like different Performance Tips, like Hole Flat, to Hole Flat Sharp, to Semi Defense, to Defense Sharp, to lastly, Sharp. *The Fusion Wheel used for L-Drago Destroy F:S is much heavier than the version used with L-Drago Destructor LW105LF, as the latter was hollow. **In the Beyblade Legends re-release of L-Drago Destructor F:S, it used the Fusion Wheel mold from L-Drago Destructor LW105LF. *L-Drago Destroy is the only L-Drago variation to have a jaw in both modes, unlike Meteo L-Drago, where its jaw is only seen in Barrage Mode. In The Media |-|Anime= Ryuga.png|Ryuga and his L-Drago destructor F:S yhjhj.JPG|Ryuga holding L-Drago Destroy sdfefr.JPG RyugaLDragoDestroy3.PNG|L-Drago showing its strength RyugaLDragoDestroy2.PNG Beyblade 4D Kyoya vs Ryuga Leone vs Destroy.png HF to S.jpg|HF to S LDS12.jpg|Legend Aura LDS00.jpg|L Drago Destroy in midair. L-Drago Destroy.JPG Beyblade 4D L-Drago will destroy you.png Beyblade 4D dragen.png|Dragon Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol.png|Ryuga with L-Drago Destroy Beyblade 4D Ryuga and Destroy.png|Ryuga and L-Drago Destroy KingVsRyuga3.jpg|vs Variares D:D KingVsRyuga2.jpg|Variares battling L-Drago LdragoFace4D.jpg 128 22.jpg|L-Drago absorbing Phantom Orion's spin 134 10.jpg 134 6.jpg|Kenta vs Ryuga 134 5.jpg Tv1320536536284.jpg|L-Drago's Facebolt cracked Tv1320536504266.jpg Destroy.png Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol.png|Gingka and co. finding it hard to believe Ryuga is one of the Bladers of the Four Seasons. |-|Manga= o0399037111050782554.png|Ryuga with L-Drago Destroy F:S in the manga ldragodestroy.jpg|L-Drago Destroy F:S in the manga pt-br:L-Drago Destructor F:S Category:4D System Category:Beyblades Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:Takara Tomy Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury